


Look to the Eye's They Show True Entente

by OasisLake76



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: I FINALLY FINISH THIS MOTHER FUCKER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/pseuds/OasisLake76
Summary: Finally finish this after around 4 months.Edit: this is an expanded one shot for htruona’s story Sophistry which if you haven’t read it you really should!!!





	Look to the Eye's They Show True Entente

**Author's Note:**

  * For [htruona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/htruona/gifts).

When Professor Kukui explained the situation with Lillie and Ash, the teen couldn’t help but feel the hair on his neck rise and his eyesight sharpen a little. The tone the Professor used didn’t do well either with settling the teen. His mind couldn’t help but flash to Dr. Colress and Dr. Xerosic, but Ash shook his head and lifted his backpack so it was more secured on his back before he followed Lillie and Professor Kukui into the house. 

Ash didn’t like Faba,  _ like at all _ , the man remindied the teen to much of himself at the beginning of his kanto journey along with just over all a mix Gary’s ego, so that was a no on top of a  _ fuck nope _ for Ash. So he stood as far away as he could from that string green bean looking mother fucker in the lab, but that also puts himself right next to Lusamine by the stairs. Okay so,  _ major red flags _ right now, but he swallowed his anxiety and braced himself when the older women turned to him, even though Lillie looked like her mother, they were  _ nothing  _ alike in attitude. Ash tried not to glare at the women who was so close in his personal space, petting Nebby and Lillie flanked his other side. His mind raised even  _ more  _ red flags when Lusamine asked; “ Wouldn’t it be better for us to take care of little Nebby?“ her faint smile glued on the edge of her lips. The tone she used was so overly sweet, Sweet in a way that some people just  _ know _ the original flavor was to sour to handle. In this point the corruption that hides beneath so much sugar that people don’t even dare try and dig into the treat to find out. Just one look is enough to gather their data to say ‘ _ oh no, that treat is too sweet for me _ ‘ when it’s  ** _not_ ** .

Ash has been on so many journeys where he had to face off corrupted people and companies, what's one more in the long run? He doesn’t even aspire to be a Pokemon Master anymore, yeah it’s still his dream but it was put on a back burner when he came in eighteenth place in Unova, and also because Iris is a trick as caterpie who brought his self worth down to fucking dirt and rocks, but that’s not the main point right now. The main point he’s trying to get to here is that Ash can spot a corrupt person in just a few feet in front of him since he’s faced time and time again. Faba’s not the same kind of corrupted that Lusamine is, his ego was bigger then young ten year old Ash was at the beginning before he even knew what it felt like riding Lugia and the exotion of trying to stay alive after almost dying was.

_ But Lusamine was  _ ** _worse_ ** . Her words would sound normal to a person who isn’t searching for deceit, words in general are harmless. But it’s the way you  _ say  _ them, that’s when the words truly gain their meaning, and Ash  _ does not _ like how Lusamine said those words at all. 

_ Don’t trust her. can’t trust her. You remember N? Yeah,  _ ** _no._ ** _ That’s not happening again. _

Lusamine continued to smile as she tickled Nebby under its chin, the baby Pokemon giggled in its sleep as it leaned more into Ash, “After all, we’re the adults here. We run the Aether Foundation and we have experience taking care of pokémon—I can assure you that Nebby will be most cared for with us.“

Yeah, _corrupted _adults, no **_thank_** **_you_**. 

Maybe it was the sweetness of her voice, how full and caring and overpowering it was, far too much to be wholly genuine. Maybe it was the almost unnoticeable emphasis she had placed on how _ they _ were the adults; the implication that he was  _ ‘only a child’ _ and couldn’t be trusted with such a responsibility, That he should be out and about living a carefree life and let the adults handel all the hard things while he stay’s sweet and innocent. Maybe it was the fact that, while her words and her sweetness and her caring tone were tightly contained, controlled and flaunted, her eyes were wild with instability. 

It’s something Ash had picked up since Hoenn, but in Unova he had to look harder because Ghetsis was too easy - easy enough to be a complete front for the group to get side hit by N. He never thought he would need to use that trick here, in nice warm, friendly, Alola, since Team Skull came out with stubborn pride on the first day he attended Pokemon School. But bastards are bastards no matter what gender or age they were and where they come from. Her eyes held the same volatility as Cyrus, he could still hear the man screaming at Brock, Dawn, and him. For not feeling anything when their eyes gazed upon the Lustrous and Adamant Orbs. but it seemed more controlled some how to him, since she was able to act happy and have more emotions than that rock of a human being. Her eyes swirled with the same madness that befalls Archie when he grew more and more fixated on the power of the blue orb, and less and less concerned with the harm it was causing to everyone; even his own team members and the Pokemon on both land  _ and  _ sea. Her eyes held that same obsession he’d seen in Lysandre’s eyes as he stared triumphantly onto the destruction of Lumiose City from the top of Prism Tower; as he threw himself backwards to his own certain death from that very same tower, proclaiming his vision would still come to fruition; as he rose again on their path to Anistar City and sacrificed everything to make his dream become reality. Not even showing an inch of care for the people he’s hurting, to the people that he’s  _ killing _ on the ground with the power of Zygarde. Ash doesn’t knows what Lusamine's motivations and ambitions where, but he does know one thing-- 

“ Absolutely  _ not _ , “ he stated, staring directly into Lusamine's eyes, staring down the chaotic and madness that swirl around, taunting him to come closer and dive head first into her bidding. But he doesn’t, He holds his head high, takes a step back away from Lusamine’s front and Lillies side, and lets the silent declaration of war ring around them in the deathly silent Lab while everyone stares at them.

Ash knew for an absolute fact that he shouldn't trust lusamine one bit, and he was glad in the long run when she frowned and opened her mouth to snarl, baring her teeth as she metaphorically prepared herself to lung at his throat. “Call any Champion,“ Ash stated, Pikachu bristled a little on his shoulder and Ash was ever so thankful that the electric mouse never leaves his side for long, “Call any of them; Lance, Wallace, Diantha, Alder, Cynthia, or even the old Hoenn Champion Steven.“ Ash listed off, never letting his eyes leave Lusamine's face, “They all would say without a  _ heartbeat _ that I should honor my Promise to Lunaala and Solgaleo, and keep watch over Nebby.“ he finally took his eyes off of Lusamine's face and let it travel the rest of the Lab. 

“Why you-“ Faba hissed, and started to stomp over until Lillie blocked his path. Her body was tense as she spread her arms out to block him from Ash even more. Everyone but Ash and Professor Kukui were shocked, she has really grown into her skin over the past few months that she’s been friends with Ash, and the teen couldn’t help but feel proud for her. 

“Then call them.“ Lusamine’s words dripped with malice and Ash tried his best not to flinch away and towards Kukui who was standing next to the screen and Professor Burnet who also stood up and looked at the Aether paradise President with shock and horror. “Call a Champion, not a single one will pick up, I bet my entire bank account on it.“ She backed up as Ash faced the screen.

“Professor Kukui-“ Ash started to ask as he walked over to the computer, his arm’s raising to pass Nebby over to his teacher before Wicke stepped up and offered her own arms, Ash actually flinched slightly at the movement and the Assistant Branch Chief frowned and stepped back, Ash made it  _ very  _ clear he only wanted his teacher to hold Nebby. Once his teacher had nebby securely in his arms, he motioned to the other Professor to move, once she did he sat on the chair and pulled the keyboard closer to him. Exiting out of the pictures he moved over to Skype icon and clicked on it, soon he typed in his Skype account name  _ AshesToAshes _ , he heard Lillie snort behind him and he shrugged before typing in another name,  _ DragonLover69 _ .

“Who the fuck are you-“ Faba stated before the video screen popped up to show a fancy darkly lit office. 

“ _ Ash motherfuckin’ Ketchum, It is three in the god forbidden morning, what in the Arceus damn hell do you need me for? _ “ Lance's voice ripped through the desk speakers where everyone can hear. The adult’s hair was ruffled from it’s usual fluffed mane and he can see Dragonair sleeping soundly in the back of his office. 

Ash leand to his right and swivel the seat to his left to show off everyone in the room that Lance couldn’t see previously, leaning back up he dead stared the Johto and Kanto Champion straight in the eyes, “The President of the Aether Foundation wants to take away an unknown Pokemon that Lunala and Solgaleo - _Legendaries_ _of_ _Alola_ _Islands_ \- trusted me _personally _to watch over.” The trainer informed and he tried not to chuckle as he watched Lance chuck his hands up to the ceiling and yell ‘_it hasn’t even been _**_two_** **_months!_**’ before facing the camera again.

“ _ Okay, I can - for fucking certain - tell you that if a Legendary trust Ash for something, you should let him fucking do so because if not the world will probably go into an apoclyps. _ ” Lance had leaned forward and pushed his hands together, looking directly at the people behind Ash. “ _ If you don’t believe me call Cynthia or Alder, their up but I don’t know fucking why since their here in Kanto right now. _ ” The Kanto Champion sighed and leaned back into his chair, making it creak and Dragonaire shuffled behind the redhead in its sleep.

“Rip Alder,” Ash stated and minimized Lances screen to pull up Alders contact, Lances ugly tired chuckle drifted out of the speaker as his head hit the desk with a very audible thud, Professor Kukui appeared besides Ash and Nebby - who was now awake and demanding star candies - floated from his arms into the younger trainers lap giggling the whole time before making a crying noise and used one of its appendages to point to Ash’s left pants pocket. 

Alader came on screen when Ash was handing some candy to Nebby who was now sitting on the desk in front of him and Kukui and it only took a second before the Unova Champion swung his head down and hit his head on the desk with a loud noise before lifting his head a little and repeated the process. 

“Is he… uh... okay?” Burnet asked while eyeing both video screens when Ash made them the same size, both Champions had started laughing hysterically as their heads were on the desk and Ash turned to look at her with a tired gaze. 

“My brother disappeared and practically moved up to Mt. Silver for several years before Viridian gym leader Green, Johto Champion Gold, PokeDexer’s Blue, and Silver went up there and dragged his scrawny ass home because he didn’t want to deal with all the things that come with the title of Champion.” Ash explained before turning back to the big computer screen to yell Alders name. 

The poor adult flinched and shot up as Ash picked up Nebby a little to show the baby Pokemon off. “ _ Undiscovered Pokemon? _ ” The man asked wearily, rubbing the palms of his hands into his eyes.

“Promised Legendaries too,” Ash added, equally tired in spirit with the two Champions and chuckled when Lance stood up and declared he’s getting a drink or getting Agatha to whack him in the face with her cain so he could try and actually get some sleep. 

Alder did a close mouth scream as he held eye contact with Ash before looking at everyone in the room, “_If the Regions Legendaries sought Ash out, it was for a reason. No there is no scientific explination other than Ash is a fucking magnet for this shit, just let the kid do what he needs to do - it would be better for every party involved and for humanity’s sake as well._” Alder stated and Ash flung a hand towards the screen and looked back on the four adults, “_No if you’ll excuse me, I think_ _I’ll_ _be joining Lance_.” 

“In what?” Ash laughed while his eyes followed Alder as the man stood up on the screen from his desk.

“ _ Either thing will knock me out cold so I really don’t care _ .” The Unova Champion answered before reaching out and cutting off the video. 

“Welp!” Ash stated and swiveled the chair around to face the aether paradise workers, “Do you need anymore proof? Because I can probably contact the other Regional Professors,” Ash mumbled off and swerved back around to type in multiple other account titles and noticed that at least three Professors were currently on, “There! Professor Sycamore, Professor Birch, and Professor Ivy - which one should we contact?” 

“And if it helps…” Lillie spoke up before stuttering off when everyone turned to look at her, she took a deep breath to ground herself before continuing, “Ash received his ZRing from none other than Tapu Koko on his first night on the Island.” 

Burnet perked up in interest, turning to Professor Kukui she asked in slight awe “Is that true?” 

The Professor chuckled slightly before he rested a hand on the raven haired trainers shoulder, “Yep!” the man boasted, making Ash blushed slightly at the praising tone, “That’s our Ash!” 

Burnet made an interesting noise when Lillie walked forward with Snowy in her arm’s to stand right next to Ash on his other side. 

“Ash has also battled Tapu Koko twice in the past two months! The first being his second day of school and the last one not even being a week ago. He’s a very skilled trainer that has been to every Region so far besides Galar and has trained many Pokemon which most of them are living on Professor Oak’s Ranch.” Lillie boasted, her chest puffing out slightly as her gaze turned into a glare the longer she held her mother's eyes, “Ash is an amazing person and you heard the two Champions, they trust Ash so much that they tell people to let him do his own thing to solve the problem! And he’s also the secondary Champion to Kanto via being the orange Island Champion, and you know what he had to do? He had to fight and win against an Articuno!” Lillie ranted, her voice picking up until she finished and blushed when everyone was staring at her with different expressions.

“How…” Ash trailed off and his face scrunched up in wonder before he shook his head in exasperation, “I don’t want to know, both Lana and mallow know things about me that I didn’t know people could know by searching me up.” 

“Well  _ I  _ still think we should take care of the Ultra Beast, Champion’s choice or not.” Faba stated and both Lillie and Ash gave the green haired man similar withering looks as Professor Kukui shook his head in disappointment. 

Lusamine stayed quiet, dragging her glare from Ash to Lillie then to Professor Kukui only to go back to Ash. the older woman was practically dripping in silent anger. “Technically…” She paused before walking forward a little to bring everyone's attention to her, and away from Professor Kukui bickering with Faba. “We have the right as a Pokemon Reserve Facility to take Nebby away from you, since it’s an undiscovered Pokemon it need protection,” her tone was calm and her voice leveled but her eyes were green storms of anger and misplaced self righteousness, Ash tried to hide his shiver as the heavy feeling in his gut was slowly turning into unmatched anger at what the Aether President was saying. 

The young adult opened his mouth to refute to claim but Rotom had flown to where the Pokédex was right in front of Lusamine's face. 

“That’s actually wrong!” Rotom ranted as it pulled up multiple websites on its screen, “I recorded and documented everything from the very beginning! And updated my Pokédex so it’s on multiple official websites and it’s been viewed by over five hundred people - including regional the Oak Professors.” The Pokédex stated angrily while pointing one of its plastic appendages in Lusamine’s face before flying over so it could hover above Ash’s head. 

Ash leaned back in the swivel chair with Nebby in his lap, a thoughtful expression spread through his face. “I forgot Gary was now a Professor, but that’s besides the point. You can’t have Nebby and-“ Ash pointed a finger at Lusamine to stop her from speaking out, “I’ve been an Adult since I was ten, I’m twenty now. So you can’t use that line on me.” 

“We can sue you for this!” Lusamine suddenly snarled, making almost everyone but Ash flinch violently from the anger in the adults words. “We can And we will!” 

Ash passed Nebby to Professor Kukui before standing up and faced Lusamine fully, “on what grounds?” Ash sneered back with equal venom. “Because I will happily meet you in any Regional court with everyone that has traveled with me and has fought by my side, I’ll bring every Regional Professor and Champion, every royalty I’ve met, and every scientist that I helped.” The young adult listed off as he got closer and closer to Lusamine In confident steps. “Because I will win.” The young adult breathed out when he was a good foot away from the woman, starting directly into her eyes, Fury raged on in Lusamine’s green eyes and was met with determination in Ash’s whiskey colored ones. 

What Ash wasn’t expecting at that exact moment was being slapped -  _ hard -  _ by Lusamine. Hell broke loose then, Professor Burnet has grabbed Lillie and thrusted the girl behind her with her Vulpix as she faced off an angry Faba, Professor Kukui jerked forward but stopped when An angry Pikachu had jumped onto Ash’s bent back with sparks flying out of its red cheeks, only Wicke and Lillie were trying to calm everyone down - or wicked was trying, Lillie was crying while she spoke - as Ash soon shot up to face Lusamine off again. 

“How dare you say such things!” Lusamine practically screeched, ignore Wickes pleading voice and light tugs on her wrists. Nebby started to cry loudly in the Professors arm as he was stuck between helping Burnet and As. “I am your superior! You have no fucking right to say that to me! I am the older adult!” She actually stomped her foot like a toddler not getting what they want. 

Ash spat some blood that was welling up in his mouth from the cut on the inside of his cheek when his teeth clenched down on the skin when he got slapped and he made sure to  _ ‘accidentally _ ’ get it on one of her heels. “How old are you?” Ash yelled back, Pikachu growled on his shoulder as more sparks spilled out of its cheeks, “Because that fucking idiotic logic. I’m not you fucking kid and even if I  _ was  _ I’m a legal fucking  _ adult  _ you have no right over me! And-“ 

Ash -  _ again _ \- wasn’t prepared for the punch Lusamine threw at him, apparently Wicke had let go of the blonde woman’s right wrist to go help Burnet with Faba who was pressing closer and yelling louder. So the young adult actually stumbled back into Kukui’s open arm and chest, Nebby cried louder as the conflict continued on and got more violent, holding his hands to his left eye only to pull it away and stared at his fingers because it was almost coated in warm sticky blood. 

“ _ Enough! _ ” Professor Kukui yelled as loud as he could, making everyone stop in body shock, the Professor handed Nebby to Ash before lurching forward and grabbed Lusamine's wrist to pin them hard behind her back and reached over to clench the back of Fabas coat and dragged them up the stairs, Wicke and Burnet followed closely as the two young trainers took their time behind the adults. 

Apparently Rotom had called Officer Jenny staying it was an emergency as the situation was becoming violent, so there were multiple Police squad cars when Lillie and Ash finally stepped out onto the porch. Wicke was getting asked questions as Faba and Lusamine were being held down on the ground and getting handcuffed, Kukui was talking to Officer Jenny and Kahuna Hala before he noticed the two on his porch. 

“You two okay?” He asked loudly before bringing followed by Jenny and Hala up to the first step of the porch, he looked concerned between his two students and sneered at the sight of blood dripping down from underneath Ash's left eyebrow where one of Lusamine’s rings at cut him pretty deep. “She will pay.” The man snarled and was pushed away by Officer Jenny so she could step forward to ask the two questions with Rotom actually being the one to show her the whole video it took during the incident. 

“I’ll sue you!” Lusamine screamed when she was dragged away and pushed into one of the police cars, “I’ll sue you for everything you have!” 

Officer Jenny snorted lightly, “That will be fun to deal with.” She mumbled while writing down one of Rotom's answers, “If she actually get any charges stuck, Miss Lillie.” Officer Jenny directed her attention to the shaking girl. “Do you have anywhere to stay the night tonight? Since that was your mother I would advise not going home for the night.” 

Professor Kukui interrupted and stated that Lillie could take the loft tonight as Ash would need to be on the couch in the living room so he can keep an eye and that Ash  _ really should _ get the deep cut under his eyebrow check out. 

“In all honesty,” Ash started as Lillie and the Professor pushed him to a stand by medic, “I  _ really _ didn’t know that it would get violent that fast.” 

Lillie giggled silently as she bumped her shoulder against his, “Don’t worry, she’s always been able to hide her emotions well.” 


End file.
